Aerosolized inhalers are used on a daily basis for a wide range of medical treatments. Conventional inhalers use volatile organic compounds, pressurized gases, or large amounts of heat to produce vaporization and deliver of aerosols. Needs exist for an aerosolized delivery inhaler that optimizes the delivery of aerosol without requiring volatile compounds, pressurized gases, or large amounts of heat.